mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
ZapStorm (PowerForm)
ZapStorm, is the obtained Power Form that Noa Doc can use through the DocSoul available in The Core. His official human form has not been revealed yet. Personality ZapStorm believes himself to be the smartest individual on Earth which makes him arrogant and bold. He doesn't thinks highly about humans and isn't quickly impressed by smart humans. He also finds himself to be the most superior Power Form of all the Power Forms in the DocSoul, especially in intelligence. Still, ZapStorm can be really nice to other people and be serious in certain circumstances. He especially doesn't like it when other people get hurt during his battles or through his own actions. ZapStorm tends to be egotistical which makes him forget to do simple things. While calculating or thinking about how to perform something, he might overthink it and forget what he's doing. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: ZapStorm possesses enhanced physical strength and can combine it with his electrical powers to paralyze his opponents on contact or use physical electric attacks. He has sufficient strength that allows him to carry and lift up large opponents and objects. He can also break through rocks and boulders fairly easily. Enhanced Stamina: ZapStorm's body flows with electrical currents which lowers the buildup of fatigue toxins. So he can remain active for long periods of time without getting tired too much and be physically active for longer periods of time than others. Electrical Levitation: Because ZapStorm has no legs to stand on, he is constantly levitating by arcing electricity underneath himself. He seems to do this naturally and hasn't been seeing getting any strain from it by any means. It seems that he does this unconsciously and naturally without using up any of his other electricity. Electrical Propulsion: ZapStorm can create an electromagnetic repulsion field and concentrated electrical jet to propel himself through the air. He can hold his repulsion field for longer periods of time and reach high speeds through concentration. Super Agility: ZapStorm is super agile and can dodge his opponent's attacks with ease. Combined with the previous powers of speed with flight, he can catch up and go after opponents who try to escape without getting tired to quickly. He can also perform various aerial maneuvers such as spinning and flipping with great success. High Intelligence: ZapStorm is arguably the second smartest Power Form in the DocSoul, only being outsmarted by none other than DocGod. He is extremely intelligent which makes him speak in a higher diction and can process information at speeds beyond the capabilities of any computer. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. His knowledge lies in various subjects like science, technology, biology, mathematics, machinery, computer science, geography, philosophy, and more. Electrokinesis: ZapStorm can control and manipulate electrical energy. He is able to control various aspects of his electricity ranging from pushing, to shocking, to protective coatings. Unlike OldDrox and FireRider, who can only create electricity from their respective weapons, he can create it from his entire body. Therefore his electricity is more powerful and effective than theirs. He can use his electricity to coat himself in electricity as well as his fists to deliver powerful electrified strikes or release large amounts of electrical energy. Electrical Force Fields: ZapStorm can create force-fields of highly dense concentrated electrical energy for protection or an offensive manner from his blasters. The field can protect him from gunfire, explosives and elemental attacks. He can protect small force field from his arms as well as force fields that protects his entire body. Electrical Telekinesis: ZapStorm can use his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, ranging from large objects to even people by creating electricity from his blasters. Using an electromagnetic field to wrought the object(s) into, he's able to lift objects up into the air, and is able to manipulate the direction of its launch. Electrical Bolt Projection: ZapStorm can shoot electrical bolts and create large electricity blasts from his blasters. He can also control the intensity/power of his projectiles. These bolts are somewhat weak and are normally used to stun, burn, injure, or even penetrate/stab his opponents. Electric Beam Emission: ZapStorm can produce and project beams of concentrated electricity, which can cause very destructive explosions upon impact. These beams are somewhat small but can cause destructive amounts of damage when it hits the target. Electricity Immunity: ZapStorm's body is unharmed and immune to electricity due to the electrical currents going through his body. Any form of electricity that hits his body is instantly neutralized by the electrical currents flowing through his body. Sonic Screams: ZapStorm also has the ability to emit sonic waves of a high amplitude from his blasters. These sonic screams are strong enough to knock something over, stop projectiles and become loud or high enough to overload machinery or make someone go deaf. Explosive Bomb Creation: ZapStorm has two explosive bombs which he can throw to his opponents. These bombs violently explode on any impact. Neutralization Chips: ZapStorm has the unique ability to use special neutralization chips which are imbued with electrical impulses. These chips are capable of altering the neurons in someone's brain which are capable of completely disabling/neutralizing any move, attack and ability from an opponent, one chip at a time. Signature Moves ZapStorm's signature moves are: *'Volt Shield': ZapStorm places his right or left hand for his face and an yellow electrical pulse is released from the front output of his blaster. The pulse becomes a hexagonal shaped shield which protects him from any type of attack. *'Electro-Ball': ZapStorm places both of his blaster-arms together and yellow sparks of electricity are created from it. He opens his arms and forms an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. He then throws the electrical ball at his opponent, which explodes on impact. Weaknesses/Resistances Electricity Immunity: ZapStorm cannot absorb any form of electricity as the electric currents in his body fight it off by neutralizing it. Limited Vision: ZapStorm has limited eye vision, due to his eye placement. He is unable to directly see left or right with his eyes, without moving. He is also unable to look behind himself, without turning. This weakness was employed by HIM to fight him. Gravity Change Vulnerability: ZapStorm is vulnerable to gravity changes. As he uses his electricity to hover in the air, moves like Gravity or likewise devices will make him unable to fly/hover in the air. Trivia *ZapStorm is regarded by Noa and Schepper as the second smartest Power Form in the DocSoul. Though it is unknown if Fusion Forms are counted as well or only unlocked forms are considered. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:High Intelligence PowerForms Category:Electrical PowerForms